This invention relates to the field of electrical connectors and in particular to connectors of cables that connect various computer devices. Currently, the removal of individual wires from the connector head of cables is performed by inserting an extractor tool into one of the receptor holes along the rear side of the connector head and drawing the wire from the receptor hole. This process has been proven difficult at times when the extractor tool slips from the wire as it is being extracted. Since the standard connector head within the computer industry involves 25 pins, or 25 wires, these difficulties can become quite time consuming for someone who works within the field of servicing computers. Hence, there has been a need within the electrical wiring field for a tool that extracts wires in a faster and more efficient manner.